


When Bad Things Happen...

by Niina_rox



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Pregnancy, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Mia never thought anything would happen, that was before Wonshik wanted her for himself..





	1. Chapter 1

Mia Stevens was just sixteen. She had it all, family, friends and a decent life. That was until she met Wonshik one night, it was part of his plan. To lure her, to kidnap her, to keep her to himself. Mia was on her way home after work, when out of nowhere Wonshik appeared. With something that he _knew_ would catch her attention, and being the girl she is Mia followed. By the time she realized it was a trap, it was too late. Mia was stuffed in his car, unable to get away. Wonshik drove home as quickly as he could when he was back home.

Mia was out of it, and now lying on the bed. Wonshik looked at her arms tied behind her, tape over her mouth and hair a mess. He gently caressed her face for a few minutes, before leaving her alone in the dark room. Going about his nightly routine. Busy thinking about what he was going to do to Mia, but nothing happened that night.

 

Day One:

Mia opened her eyes trying to figure out where she is, as it all comes back to her. It's then she realizes her hands are tied, and she has a piece of tape over her mouth. She began to freak out when it was obvious, that she wasn't alone. "It's good that you're awake" he smirked as he pushed her, onto her back. If she could protest, she would. On the inside, she was cringing. And wishing she was somewhere else, as he touched her neck down to her chest. Then down stopping at the top of her pants, as he looked her in the eye he moved his hand into her underwear.

Teasing her, he could see the effect he was, having on her. In the end, Wonshik removed the tape. As much as she tried to keep quiet, Mia couldn't exactly hold back. As she cursed a little too loudly, it was evident that he liked it. Soon Mia was coming down from a high, of course, now she was only in her shirt. Wonshik didn't hesitate to climb on top of her and rape her so roughly. Mia screamed and cried as she did her best to get him to stop, but just continued. Soon Mia felt dirty, violated and sore. Once he was done he fixed himself up, roughly pushed her onto her side and undid her hands then left the room.

When Mia woke up this time she was alone, of course, she's not as alone as she thought. Despite being a little sore she did her best to get up, somehow she made it to the door. Mia was too distracted with getting outside that she, wasn't aware that he was watching. The moment she got outside it was obvious they, were in the middle of nowhere. She cried a little but still made a run for it; it didn't matter that she was half naked. Or barefoot she still ran heading into the forest, Wonshik was not far behind her of course. It wasn't long before she tripped on a branch, "you really thought you could get away."

Mia laid on her back panicking a little, to add some humiliation she was stripped of her shirt and bra. Now completely naked it wasn't hard to notice, that Wonshik looked like he wanted to have his way with her. It didn't help that now it was beginning to rain, and he did rape her again. Once it was over, he paced a little, wondering what he should do to punish her for trying to leave. He found a big enough branch, one that looked like it could do damage. And before she knew it, he hit her leg. A few times with enough force to make it impossible for her to walk.

In pain and crying, Wonshik gave no sympathy, picking her up and carrying her over his shoulder. They headed back inside then dropping her, on the bathroom floor. She didn't try to move away, knowing it wouldn't work anyway. "That should teach you not to try and escape," his voice full of authority "now clean yourself up." With that she was left alone, it was now that she broke. She made it into the shower with great difficulty, the water, and soap doing nothing to help her feel clean. When she was done Wonshik reappeared with a towel.

And a shirt and pair of boxers, without a word, or argument she took the clothes. And the towel just roughly drying herself and getting dressed. It ended up being quiet for a while; Mia slowly and painfully wandered around the house. Wonshik, of course, had secured all the windows and doors. Not like she'd get far now, in the end, Mia sat against one of the windows. And simply looked out at the world, she'd no longer be in.

 

Day Two:

It was early, and Wonshik made it known, that he was going to work. A small part of Mia was happy, but all it meant was peace and quiet. She decided to read some of his books, which helped occupy some time at least. Just so Mia wouldn't go crazy, although that was already happening. After a few hours, Mia found herself watching, the time on a clock on the wall. The upside to that she ended up falling asleep, where she dreamed she was back at home. With her family where nothing had changed, and nothing had happened.

A couple of hours later Mia was still, there lying on the floor. Moving onto her side, she realized she wasn't as sore. The pain was a bit of a dull ache now, moving a little more. It was no question that Mia was bored, unable to believe she actually couldn't wait until he came home. The next minute the feeling of being hungry took over so, she got up and slowly headed to the kitchen. Thankfully, there was something to eat. It was after she was full when she looked more around, the house. A house she'd possibly spend the rest of her life in.

So, making the most of her time alone, she took in every detail. Every room but out of all, four rooms there is one she couldn't enter. It was obvious he was hiding something, and Mia knew nothing would get her in the room. So she moved on. Of course, there was nothing personal anywhere, in the house. It was now that she wondered, what kind of guy is he. When she was done, and feeling a little over it. She collapsed on the couch, in the end, deciding to put the TV on. It was a random coincidence that the news was on, _"if anyone knows what happened to Mia Stevens."_

 _"Please contact the police"_ the news cut to, her parents pleading for their daughter to come home. Pleading to the public to find out if anyone knows anything, Mia began to cry she couldn't help it. It was a shock to her that she didn't hear Wonshik come in. So she was a little startled when she noticed him, he didn't say anything at first. He just turned off the TV and walked away; Mia didn't know what to do at this moment. Of course, nothing was being said. What she didn't expect was when she was standing, at the window was for Wonshik to come up behind her.

Touching her gently and a little roughly, Mia felt herself melting under his touch. Wanting more and more as soon as he started, was as quickly as he stopped. He had noticed how it was affecting her; it was one way of showing her who's in control. It was pretty clear that he could make her, so desperate for his touch.


	2. Chapter 2

Day Seven:

It's been a week Mia is mostly quiet. Spending her time mostly reading, going through a couple of books. It doesn't help that Wonshik is messing with her mind, sometimes he's nice and gentle. Other times he's very rough. It's no surprise that Mia is alone at the moment, so she decided to watch a bit of TV. And there once again is a news report about her, and there again, are her parents. Only this time they look like they haven't slept much, her mother looks like she's cried every day. Of course, it makes Mia's heart ache; she held most of her tears in.

She unintentionally froze when Wonshik walked in, an hour later. Her mind going crazy wondering what mood he's in, she got her answer a few minutes later. When he walked up to where she was sitting, roughly pulling her up by her hair. Without a word, she was dragged to his room and pushed onto the bed. Mia knows whats coming, but she still tries, to fight a little. Making it so much worse for her, in the end, Mia knew she'd be covered in bruises. It was later that night when somehow Mia found the courage, to ask "why did you kidnap me."

Of course, she couldn't hide how she was feeling. Wonshik looked like he was thinking carefully, of how he would respond. Even though he didn't say a word at first, the look he gave her was enough to send a chill down her spine. "The easy answer because I wanted you all to myself" Mia expected, something like that but it still shocked her. As it was getting close to eleven, she found she couldn't sleep. Of course, her body was sore. And she was tired but there was just nothing, she could do to fall asleep. It didn't surprise her that Wonshik had no problem going to sleep.

It was quiet through the house, after a while Mia decided to lay on the sofa. And watch TV with the volume off, somehow it was enough to lull her to sleep. Where she dreamed of a better life.

 

Day Eight:

Wonshik had the day off he watched as Mia slept, on the couch, he caught himself smiling. Not that he could help it, not that he wants to. He was tempted to say that he wants to move, somewhere else but only if he knows he can trust, that Mia won't escape. It was a coincidence that Wonshik left the front door unlocked, it didn't help that he had gone to relax. In his room, Mia, on the other hand, decided to try her luck. Well more like go and sit outside and enjoy the fresh air, in the back of her mind. Mia felt the urge to run as she looked at the forest surrounding them.

Feeling slightly tempted it seemed that her body, was more in charge than her mind. Mia was up and heading in a random direction, instead of feeling a little nervous. She began to feel scared, and anxious. Mia ended up being distracted by her surroundings; she wasn't looking to see if Wonshik had noticed. It was obvious she wasn't paying attention, considering a few seconds later she almost walked into him. Her immediate reaction was to stop back up a little and notice the look on his face. Then she stupidly ran away, well she tried.

Wonshik caught her off guard trapping her, against a tree with a firm grip on her throat. Slowly cutting off her air supply "why did you, try and get away" all she did was gasp for air. He loosened his grip while still making sure, that she wasn't going anywhere. It was like it suddenly hit her and all she could, do was apologize. "I'm sorry" he shook his head, "I don't want an apology I want to know why you'd." "Be stupid enough to try and get away" Mia couldn't, stop some tears from escaping. Soon enough they headed back, Wonshik kept a decent grip on her.

Pushing her inside and locking the door, Mia was dragged to his room as he attached a chain, to her arm. He said, "I wasn't going to chain you up anymore, but it seems I have no choice." Part of her felt really stupid for going outside, a few minutes later she was alone. Mia collapsed on the floor and cried, realizing she actually had a little bit of freedom. Now she's taken that away, it was quiet for a while. Even when Wonshik came back to the room, to go to sleep, she stayed on the floor. Despite knowing she could reach the bed.

But being a little stubborn Mia fell asleep on the floor when she came to a couple of hours later. She noticed she was now lying on the bed, of course, she wouldn't bother to move.

 

Day Nine:

It wasn't only quiet in the room it was also, in her mind. The fact that her arm is chained doesn't help; Mia laid there on the bed staring at the chain. Wondering if she could get out of it, even she knew it would get her into trouble if she did. It was a while before she even moved a little, what she wasn't expecting was someone else to show up. Her first instinct was to get up and move into the only, corner that she can reach. He smirked sending a chill down her spine, "you must be why I haven't seen Wonshik lately." All Mia wanted to do was make herself seem small. 

Small enough to hide away. But today that didn't seem possible, not when he decided to move too close to her. Giving her no room to move he reached out, to touch her. Mia did her best to stop him in the end, he not only caressed her face but he was also holding onto her hair. One way of stopping her she cried a little, what helped was Wonshik coming back. "Let her go Taekwoon" he turned around to, look at his friend all while still holding her hair. When it was clear that he wasn't letting go, Wonshik went in between them. Releasing Mia's wrist and Taekwoon's grip.

As soon as she was free, she headed for, another room in the house. She wanted to feel clean, to get rid of the feeling of his touch. Mia could hear them talking, but she didn't care, about what was being said. She knew she needed a distraction so she, grabbed a book and relaxed on the couch. "Just leave Taekwoon" it was quite clear he was, over having his 'friend' here. Once it was just the two of them again, Wonshik simply added: "you don't have to worry about him." Mia kept quiet, not sure if she should say anything in response.


	3. Chapter 3

Day Twelve:

_Mia had just finished a long and exhausting, shift at work and all she wanted now was to go home and sleep. Saying goodbye to a couple of her co-workers, since it's a nice night she decided to walk home slowly. Having done this many times before Mia was used to seeing the same people every time. So at first, she didn't notice that she was being followed, when Wonshik made his presence known. Scaring the life out of her, he smiled gently before saying "I'm sorry for scaring you." Mia seemed to relax it fell quiet._

_"This will probably seem weird but could; you help me with something." It did seem weird since they've never met, before, but in the end, Mia agreed. She simply walked beside him unaware of what was about to happen; it's not like she could have done anything. It happened too quickly, and Wonshik was a lot stronger than she was._

Mia woke up in a cold sweat after remembering, the night her life changed. After a few minutes, she remembered that she had fallen asleep on the couch. A quick glance at the clock on the wall, tells her not only is it one in the morning. But she's only been asleep for just over three hours, the fact that she's still on the couch. Makes it obvious that Wonshik hasn't returned yet, what she's not aware of is that he is on his way. By two by some miracle, Mia is asleep again. Unfortunately, that doesn't last long.

Wonshik walks in a little drunk so, he ends up stumbling around. Somehow he manages to pick her up and carry her to the room. It's just as they reach the bed that Mia, realizes what's happening, so she knows it's not a good thing. It seems like it's a losing battle with the fact, that he has her pinned to the bed. But Mia finds a little bit of strength to fight back, slapping him on the face. It's a little harder than she intended on, it's enough to make him angry. And to make it worse. She struggles as he roughly removes her clothes.

Mia cries a little feeling in pain since Wonshik is a little more rough. So, in the end, Mia ended up more hurt than before. Once it was all over it was quiet again, Wonshik was asleep long before Mia even thought of sleeping again. It was just before the sun came up.

  
  
Day Thirteen:

Just before ten, she was awake again, with a noticeable difference. The fact that she could barely move, of course, she knew that she was alone. Not that it mattered at all, it did take some time before she made it to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror just confirmed that Mia had fresh bruises. And plenty of them. Slowly washing in the shower helped a little but nowhere near enough. It was now around ten-thirty, and it was quiet. Which was a good thing for Mia, after a few minutes she decided to turn on the TV.

Flicking through the channels finding a program, on missing people. Mia wondered how all of those families were coping; the last story was familiar to her. Fifteen minutes with the cops trying, to figure out what happened to Miss Mia Stevens. To Mia, it feels like time slows down, and nothing seems real. When it was obvious she wasn't alone, all she did was remain quiet. Remain still Wonshik did nothing when he walked in, he also said nothing to her. Not that it bothered her at all in a lot of ways.

Mia prefers the silence. She ended up walking around the house slowly, looking at everything she's becoming accustomed to. After a while, she ended up reading a few books, simply to pass the time. Since the days seem to drag on sometimes. It helped that she was left alone what she probably, was not aware of is that even when. She doesn't notice Wonshik; her body seems to tense up a little when he's around. Which happened when he walked in the room, doing his usual 'checking up' on her.

  
Day Fourteen:

So, now Mia has been here two weeks. Despite the debate going on in her mind, it's quite clear this is all she'll know from now on. And a small part of her is ok with that, lying in bed Wonshik touched her so subtlely. Mia just let it happen knowing it would happen either way, besides now she knows this is her life. Mia ended up flinching a little when his hands went over her bruises. It certainly didn't help when he grabbed hold of her wrist, causing her to wince a little. "O-ow" silence followed then "let go."

He gripped tighter "please" "what if I don't want to," it was clear he wanted to mess with her. He did loosen his grip a least, a little bit but didn't let go. Wonshik decided to change it up a little; it was obvious what he wanted. Mia, on the other hand, didn't want anything else to happen. She was still a little sore from the other night; she tried to stop him when he pulled her closer. Kissing her neck of course, Mia tried to push him away. Since Wonshik now had his arms around her, one of his hands gripped her hair tightly.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way" for a while Mia thought about it. Even though it's not something that, she wants to do it's easier to just let it happen. Wonshik was aware that Mia had relaxed, enough at least this time Wonshik was gentle enough. But not as much as Mia had hoped, simply because now she was in more pain. After about ten minutes she began, to feel numb which in a way was better. That night Mia dreamt of what her new life, would be like.

Especially if they did end up moving. It has been six days since she last tried to escape, it was now that she didn't have the energy to run. Didn't have the courage anymore she knew it, would be stupid to try again.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Eighteen:

It might not be an ideal situation that Mia is in, but somehow she's busy thinking about him. It's a little more now that she's been alone, for two days not knowing what Wonshik is up to. Either way, Mia slowly begins to miss him. It's quite obvious given that after she had a shower, she put on one of his shirts. At least, part of her time was spent wondering if she, could get out the front door. She ended up sleeping in the bed, Mia dreamt about her life. Instead of how it used to be, it's more of how it is with Wonshik by her side. It was a peaceful dream.

Little did she know that Taekwoon had returned, it was like he knew that Wonshik wasn't around. He started touching her face and hair, slowly moving down. It didn't take much for Mia to wake up, only when she did Taekwoon was on top of her. "I'm going to have some fun with you," Mia was trying to fight him off. But of course, he's stronger she had no chance, her arms above her head. Pinned down she was crying and struggling; she knew it was coming. As she slowly calmed down a little, she was aware that he was undoing his pants. 

Mia knew it was useless to do anything, especially when he was inside her. Being so forceful her throat was getting, a little sore from crying and screaming at him to stop. Even though he was done almost ten minutes later, to Mia, it felt so much longer. Even when he moved away a little, she knew he wasn't done. Somehow Mia managed to push him away; then she tried to run out of the room. She just didn't know he locked the door, while she struggled a little with the door. Taekwoon was right behind her; he ripped the shirt off.

Leaving her with nothing the next thing she knew, he pulled her close to his body. Feeling all over her over the next few minutes, Mia felt so disgusted. She wondered why he had stopped when she looked Wonshik had entered the room. "What the hell Taekwoon" he didn't look like he cared that he was caught. He finally released Mia she fell towards Wonshik, who helped her before quickly going after his friend. As she got dressed, she couldn't help but notice, that Wonshik was punching Taekwoon over and over. After ten minutes it was over.

It was quiet when Wonshik walked back in; Mia was sitting on the couch. Crying at first, Wonshik was unsure, but he didn't hesitate. In the end, to comfort her. Despite what she's gone through Mia, feels safe with Wonshik.

 

Day Nineteen:

Mia had barely slept she knew there was a reason; she didn't want to be around Taekwoon. It had started out as a quiet day, of course, it was now that Wonshik was insisting. That they go somewhere else, he not only wants Mia to himself. But he wants her safe from his friend; it was a little after ten when he said they were leaving. Mia had mixed feelings about it considering; she'd been in this home for almost three weeks. This would be the first time she's been anywhere in that time; she'll have an idea of where they were.

The sun was shining as they left, Mia made sure to lay low when they drove through town. Soon enough they were in a new town, in another secluded house. Mia simply sat outside for a while, enjoying the day. Since this is her new 'home' Wonshik had set up, a few things. Now, she was much further from the life she knew. The one thing she knew for sure is that, she'd never see Taekwoon again. And that made her smile, for the first time in a while. Life pretty much remained the same after that, although Mia noticed she had a little bit of freedom now.

Something she knew she wouldn't take for granted, given her situation. Since its quiet Mia decided to sit outside, and enjoy the beautiful weather. 

 

Day Twenty-One:

It's been two days and so far things, are the same but different. It's been three weeks now, and it's now she realizes, she feels something for him. Naturally, Mia isn't sure what it is just yet, it might have something to do with how they, made love last night. And the fact that Mia knows he's lying behind her, with an arm around her waist. For a while, Mia simply lies there knowing, that it's sometime after seven. It becomes clear when Wonshik is awake he gently, turns her around. Mia is a little surprised when he kisses her, roughly but passionately.

Something she wasn't expecting. It wasn't long before Wonshik went to work, leaving Mia alone lying in bed. After about ten minutes she got up, and dressed and headed to the lounge room. Watching a little TV, something she noticed they didn't mention much about her. And it hasn't even been a month; somehow Mia wasn't surprised. Making it clear that they have no leads, Mia knows there is a chance they'll never find her. A part of her is fine with that; it's not like things could return back to normal. Given what she's already been through.

Her parents would put her through therapy, not that Mia has been having nightmares. Maybe early on oddly enough it hasn't affected her, as much as it would with anyone else in her situation. It remained quiet in the house for a while, since Mia doesn't have much to do. Since it's a nice day, she decided to sit outside, and enjoy the sunshine which she hasn't been able to do. Of course, she was careful not to be seen.


End file.
